


Love comes from the brain (Trust me I'm a doctor)

by A_R_Alistair



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Medical, Angst, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Minor depictions of vomit, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, abuse of google translate, it hurts in all the right ways, read the damn tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Alistair/pseuds/A_R_Alistair
Summary: Getting a place in Ruby J. Memorial Hospitals resident program makes Tyler's dreams come true, but sometimes life gives you more than you bargain for.With the help of a group made up of his fellow Surgical residents and the hospitals receptionist, which they later name "Camp Scalpception"  Brendon, Oliver, Patrick, and Jack... who somehow end up moving in with TylerWatch as they learn how to deal with life's ups and downs as well as navigate through a pink haired attending, the head of cardio, sexy fellow residents and a cat that was probably spawned by Satan himself as well as five sets of parents each on their sons cases for different reason, they struggle to come out on top.Or will they?





	1. And they said being a surgeon was a good job.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Dare!!! Welcome aboard reader, I am so glad to have you. We are in for a long one. I am your Captain A_R_Alistair, here are a few things you should know about me before we set sail.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!  
> I use Google Translate for all languages that are not English.  
> That being said, I always check that the translation makes sense.  
> Suggestions are always accepted.  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY!!!!!  
> I take story line suggestions (that does not guarantee me using the suggestion) CREDIT IS ALWAYS GIVEN!  
> If I'm stuck I hold non-spoiler polls in the comments.  
> Give some love to my beta reader chaoticfallenangel on Tumblr... I put her though too much abuse.
> 
> ALL ABOARD AND HAPPY READING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of work, who knows what to expect?

*Beep, beep, beep, beep* Tyler rolled over and shut off his alarm. Eight years of medical school and it all leads up to this moment, his first day as a resident _.  _ He worked his ass off in Medical school for the scholarship he got, the summer he found out he got accepted, his parents began to look into putting a second mortgage on their home to get him through it. They were so proud of him when he applied and was then given the full ride scholarship, they were even more proud of him when he was accepted as a resident at  _ Ruby J. Memorial Hospital,  _ the top hospital in Ohio.

Today was the day that he was able to make decisions and work with patients that weren’t already dead cadavers given to the university. He was going to work with real, living, breathing human beings and helping them get better. He got in the shower and scrubbed himself cleaner than he ever had, knowing in the back of his mind that this was the only real shower he was going to get for a while. He threw on a nice pair of jeans and then changed his shirt around five times before he thought he looked vaguely professional enough to pass as a doctor at freaking  _ Ruby J. Memorial _ . He wolfed down some breakfast and shoved an orange in his bag for later on if he got the chance to eat. 

He ran out the front door and locked it, looking at his monster-sized reality of a home. His house was far too big for just him. He thought to himself. Well, technically it was his grandma's second house, the rich Italian bat of course bought the biggest house in Ohio for ‘Holidays’ even though they only came about three times.

When he got into the residency program he asked her if he could use it and she said he could have it. The move from Denver to Columbus wasn’t that bad, but a two-story, five bedroom, two bathrooms, two living room house was a bit extensive for just one person. 

He sighed and climbed into his old ‘67 Chevy Impala, his pride and joy. It was his dad’s car that was given to him for his sixteenth birthday. She was paid off, mint condition and perfect.  

The whole ride to the hospital consisted of mumbled repetitions of how he was going to introduce himself.

“Hi, my name is doctor Joseph, first-year resident.” No, calling yourself doctor on the first day made him sound too pretentious.

“Hello. My Name is Tyler Joseph, first-year resident” Nah, too casual. 

“Hello, my name is Tyler. But you can call me Doctor Joseph if that’s more comfortable for you.” PERFECT! Formal yet not overly cocky.

As soon as he pulled into the registered ‘resident parking’ and clambered out, his whole stomach sank to his feet. This was it… the day he officially became a doctor. He scampered across the parking lot, only narrowly missing being hit by a car. He was aiming to work at a Hospital, not be admitted to one as a patient.

“Hello, my name is Tyler. But you can call me Doctor Joseph if that’s more comfortable for you. Hello, my name is Tyler. But you can call me Doctor Joseph if that’s more comfortable for you. Hello, my name is Tyler. But you can call me Doctor Joseph if that’s more comfortable for you.”  He repeated quietly as he walked over to the front desk, head held high.

“Hello, my name is Tyler. But…” He was cut off by the skunk-haired receptionist. “Are you one of the first-year residents?” He asked, coking an eyebrow. “Yes… well uh…” he was cut off again, this wasn’t supposed to be how the introduction went.

“My name is Jack Barakat, you are right on time. Let’s see, Tyler…” Jack trailed off looking over a clipboard, running his finger down a list before stopping and letting out a small ‘Aha!’ “Tyler Joseph… looks like you are a Surgical resident. You’re going to be meeting with Doctor Ross and the other residents just outside O.R three.” The man smiled pointing down a nearby hallway.

“Welp, congrats on getting in on our residency program, I’m sure you are aware we only take twenty residents, so you are lucky to be here. You look like a nice enough guy so if you get lost or need anything, you know where to find me.” Jack finished.

Tyler nodded like a mindless fish as he started walking down the hall to where the O.R was allegedly situated, feeling slightly overwhelmed and that was only reception. He saw a door that read in big, fancy letters,  **OPERATING ROOM #3** , this must be his place. He opened the door and slid in to see a gathering of all of the other residents. From where he was, he could count six girls, the rest were all guys and the room was alight with an excited hum of conversation.

“I hope I get Doctor Gaskarth as my attending, he seems dreamy!” One of the girls Chuckled out. “I would pay to get a Piece of Doctor Hurley!” Another one of the girls cried out. “What about Doctor Armstrong?  Apparently, he’s like the best Attending in the whole hospital, he’s like… a total legend.” One of the boys said confidently. “No way in hell he’s better than Doctor Delonge! The man is the reason everyone wants to be a Doctor!”

“What about you, shy boy? Which Attending do you want?” One of the girls called out to Tyler. “What’s the point in saying if there is absolutely no guarantee of getting them?” Tyler asked. 

“You have a four in twenty chance so just spit it out and it might come true.” The girl provoked “Well, I guess… I kind of want Doctor Dun.” Tyler said.

“Me too! They don’t call him the ‘Angel with a Shotgun’ for no reason and I want to find out what that reason is!” a girl screamed out. “Have you SEEN his muscles? The shotgun is probably his dick.” She giggled.

“Actually, they call him the angel with a shotgun because he is so talented, he heals patients like an angel’s miracle. But, he’s so strict on his residence, they all say that getting shot with a shotgun and performing surgery on themselves would be less painful than having him on their back for seven years. That being said, his residents also make some of the finest doctors in the country so… he’s got to be doin’ something correctly.” An important looking man in a lab coat said as he walked into the room, his hair tousled and a clipboard resting in his slim hands.

“Welcome to  _ Ruby J. Memorial Hospital _ . My name is Doctor Ryan Ross. Each and every one of you is fresh out of Medical School, a clean slate just waiting to be beaten and shaped into the greatest surgeons this country has ever seen. You spent the last eight years being taught by doctors who have made their legacy. Today, the scalpel falls to your hands, it's your turn to be the doctors. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. Which category you fall into… is up to you.”  Doctor Ross finished.

Each and every one of the residents paled at the speech that was just dished out to them, looking at one another like they were all about to kill each other on sight. “Right! Your attendings.” Doctor Ross called causing them all to flinch and jump.

“Let’s see… Dr. Gaskarth. Hayley Williams. Ashley Frangipane. Sarah Orzechowski. And Peter Wentz.” He called as all the girls started smiling and giggling and the one guy looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Doctor Hurley. Kellin Quinn. Jaime Preciado. Vic Fuentes and Joe Trohman.”

“Doctor Dun. Brendon Urie. Oliver Sykes. Patrick Stump and…” Tyler held his breath. “Tyler Joseph”

A wave of awe washed over him. He droned out the remainder of the resident’s names as they were called, nothing else mattered except the fact that he was a resident for Doctor Dun. He walked on autopilot to the changerooms to get dressed into his scrubs.

“I can’t believe that I got the Angel.” A scarily tall, tattooed, British man said just as Tyler was lacing up his shoes.

“You're also with the Angel? Nice! I’m Brendon!” A shorter quirky brunette with glasses and an extremely large forehead said waving.

“They call me Oli.” The tall tatted man said, jabbing his thumb to his chest.

“I… uh… I’m also… what I’m trying to say is… I’m also one of you. With… with the Angel that is.” A small redhead who was packing away a fedora murmured out. “I’m… P-Pat. Trick. Patrick.” He added, cringing and planting his palm to his face.

“Right… Sure you are.” Oli laughed rolling his eyes at Patrick.

“Well, who’s the other bloke I’m gonna be workin with then?” The Brit asked, looking around the room while all the other residents glared at him. “Here!” Tyler called, ready to recite his introduction. 

“Hello, my name is Tyler. But…” “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” The British man interrupted him. Looks like he is never going to use the introduction. Maybe it’s a sign from God that he probably shouldn’t introduce himself as doctor anything just yet.

Names were called, and the residents exited four by four to meet with their Attendings. “Urie, Sykes, Stump, Joseph!” The four of them shot one another a knowing glance and began walking down the hall. “This is iiittt!” Bredon whispered “Our time, our place, our- SWEET JESUS THE ANGEL’S HOT!” He cried out. Tyler’s eyes darted in the direction of Brendon’s gaze and his jaw fell slack.

A taller man with cotton candy pink hair and a chiseled jawline in a lab coat walked toward them, his teeth were a shade of white that could put paper to shame and his eyes, they were like a delicate sunset of brown with different hues of chocolate and amber filling the irises and almost shifting in the light. Luckily, for Brendon’s sake, the man didn’t year him blatantly yell about his looks.

Tyler’s breath got caught in his throat as the man looked them all over with a light smirk. Who knew the most brilliant surgeon of his generation would also be this gorgeous. They may have called him the Angel for his skill, but his looks could put any one of those harp playing, divine, winged turkey people to shame with the mere flash of a smile. No! Tyler needed to stop thinking like that, but then again, there were no qualms in admiring from afar.

“Alright their mate? The names Oliver.” Oli said extending a hand toward Doctor Dun who glanced at it offended and began to speak.

“Rule number one. I am no one’s ‘mate’ or ‘buddy’ or ‘Friend’. I am your teacher, either act like it or find another attending who will treat you like a friend and teach you absolutely nothing.” He said sternly, glaring down at the three of them. Oli lowered his hand, obviously embarrassed. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off once more. “Another thing. Don’t talk back, question or apologise when I reprimand you. You are here to learn, not feel patronized by your teacher, I yell at you, heed it and learn from it.” He then turned to the front desk where Jack was sat watching with a smirk, his arms folded enjoying the show.

“Next up, the pagers.” Doctor Dun continued holding up a little black box for the group to see.

“This becomes an extension of your body, in this group, you need it as much as you need your hands.” He continued, walking away. The four of them scrambled to get a pager off the desk and follow.

Tyler looked at Jack who was still watching like a fly on the wall, “Is he always this…” Tyler began to ask before Jack cut him off again,

“What? Terrifying? Strict? Yes.” He said nodding. “But, consider yourself lucky. I have no clue what Josh actually does to his resident’s, but his groups always make either the best or worst doctors, no in between.” Josh? It suites Doctor Dun pretty well, and if he and Jack were on a first name basis then they must be pretty close, Tyler thought to himself. “Thanks, Jack,” Tyler said before scampering away to catch up with his mentor.

“…actually, scrap what I said about you needing a pager as much as a hand.” Josh corrected, stopping and turning around Just as Tyler reached the others.

“You need to keep that pager near you even more than your hands. You deal without hands, miss a page or lose the pager… I will personally see to it that you lose your position in this program. Understood?” He finished looking at the group.

“Yes, sir,” Tyler mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

“Yeah, well… at least someone gets it.” He sighed and began walking again, picking up the pace with his long strides.

“If you are needed, the nurses will page you, it is then your job to go to answer and go to where you are needed and do what you are needed to do. You answer every single page in the run. A run… that’s rule two, by the way, your first shift starts now and will last 48 hours. You have three simple tasks. Work labs write orders and work every second of every second day until you’re finished. Either that or the far more likely outcome...” He paused, coming to a halt in front of a wooden door.

“You collapse. Which brings us to the single most important room in a surgeon’s life. And who can tell me what room that maybe?” he asked looking them all over, eyebrow cocked.

“The Operating room” Oli, Brendon and Tyler all said in unison. “The on-call ro-Operating room.” Patrick contradicted then echoed.

“That’s a right redhead.” He said pointing to Patrick who stood a little bit straighter and smiled lightly. You could tell from a mile away that he was the most nervous of the group, but the kid had some skill.

“The On-call room is the most important room in a surgeon’s life. Nobody is cutting anybody open when they are falling asleep every two seconds, that leads to fatalities which in case you didn’t know, is the exact  _ opposite _ of a surgeon’s job. Get used to eating and sleeping wherever, whenever, because it may just save your ass.” And a smile of amusement spread across his face.

“That brings us to rule three if I am sleeping. Be it in the On-call room or on top of the vending machine in the cafeteria. You  _ Do Not _ wake me unless your patient is actually dying. That brings me to rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I walk in there because ergo you would have woken me for no good reason, therefore breaking rule three.  And FINALLY! Rule number five, when I move you move. We clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Tyler spoke up again.

“Looks like I only have one resident who has the brain capacity to answer yes or no questions. What a great time this is going to be.” Josh said walking down the hall with long, decisive strides. The hospital was big and filled with more hallways than Tyler had the nerve to count. Doctors and Nurses flooded the Hallways, each of them talking or holding up x-rays and brain scans.

The group stopped again and whipped open a curtain to reveal an old man lying in the hospital bed. “Good morning Mr. Davidson. How are you feeling today?” Josh asked, a warm, friendly smile spreading over his face.

“I’m doing fine Doc. What’s with the entourage? It’s not a birthday party… is it?” The old man joked, breaking into a laugh.

“These are my first-year residents, students, if that makes more sense. Would you mind if they took a little listen to your heart?” Josh asked

“Go ahead, have at it Doc.” The old man said, opening his shirt to expose his chest. Oli, Brendon, Tyler, and Patrick each placed their stethoscopes into their ears and formed a line.

First Oli went, placing the diaphragm of the stethoscope to his chest and listening in closely. “Right, the patient has Premature ventricular contractions, with a slight heart murmur,” Oli said extremely proud of himself, but Josh’s expression didn’t change.

Next came Brendon, “I hear that the heart has Paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia.” Brendon said, stepping away and knotting his hands together. “Wrong!” Oli cried.

Tyler then stepped up to the plate, “This may feel slightly cold sir.” Tyler comforted the man before placing the scope on his cheat and listening in on his heart. “I don’t hear anything wrong, maybe a slight murmur but nothing else.” Tyler said before adding “... Sir.” Josh’s lip twitched upward slightly but said nothing. “Nope!” Oli cut in once again.

Finally, Patrick placed the earpieces in his ears and stepped forward. “Sorry, sir,” Patrick mumbled as he placed the cold metal to his chest again, hands shaking slightly. He stood there for a while before shaking his head and moving the stethoscope to another part of the patient’s chest.

“Come on mate, some of us don’t want to spend the next forty-eight hours watching you mess around with the stethoscope when the man clearly has ventricular contractions, with a slight heart murmur!” Oli yelled, getting impatient. “I’m sorry alright! I just… I don’t  _ hear _ any heart irregularities! The man's heart sounds perfectly normal!” Patrick screamed stepping back. “But I am wrong, because if that were the case then he wouldn’t have asked us to listen.”

“Well? What the hells wrong with my heart Doc? I thought I was in here to get my appendix removed.” The old man asked Josh, panic written all over his expression. “That’s correct Mr. Davidson. Doctor Stump was right, there is nothing wrong with your heart.” Josh explained calmly. “I asked them to listen to see if they would figure it out which two of them did until you corrected yourself.” Josh looked at Tyler. “Another test I wanted to see was your bedside manners, which again, only two of you seemed to have any of. He looked at Patrick and Tyler again.

A beeping sound filled the room, and Josh immediately grabbed his pager, face dropping into worry. “Remember rule four? Well, I hope you can keep up… OUT OF THE WAY!” Josh called as he began sprinting down the hall as fast as his legs could take him, almost ramming into a couple of people. The other four were behind him, racing to keep up.

“To the stairwell! The elevator will take too much time!” Josh called she opened the door to the stairwell and began taking the stairs three at a time.

“Where… Are… We… Going?” Patrick panted from behind, his face flushed as he forced his body to keep on moving. “Helicopter landing, we have a patient being airlifted… SOMEBODY GRAB A DAMN GURNEY!!” he yelled as they reached the top floor. Tyler raced to where the gurneys were all lined up in a neat little row before pushing it through the doors.

The helicopter came into land, blowing so hard he could barely stand, the gurney rattled beneath his hands as he struggled to keep it still. As soon as the helicopter landed the doors burst open and the paramedics pushed out a little girl. 

“What have we got?” Josh asked pulling the gurney into position, so the girl could be lifted onto it. She was young, very young. She had curly black hair and tanned skin. “Patients name; Ails O’Sullivan, eight years old, she was ice-skating with her parents on holiday from Ireland when she fainted on the ice. She regained consciousness when we picked her up.” The paramedic explained.

“Hey sweetie, my name is Doctor Dun, my friends here are gonna fix you all up. Can you say what’s wrong?” Josh asked the little girl who was laying on the bed gasping. She looked at them dumb-founded, eyes wide, she then turned around to look at two people clambering out of the Helicopter.

“They don’t speak English, they keep on saying the phrase Gaelic and Baile na nGall? I don’t know what that means.” The paramedic explained as the parents ran to their child, calling something.

“It's not a phrase,” Tyler said quietly, thinking to himself. “What was that Joseph?” Josh asked, looking agitated and panicked. “They are from Baile na nGall, a town in Ireland where they speak Gaelic.” Josh froze, turning it over in his head.

“Do you speak the language?” Josh asked, sounding desperate. “Well, my grandmother and my mother…” Tyler started to explain but was cut off. “Do you speak the language Doctor Joseph?” Josh pressed angrily. “I am rusty, but yes, I do.” “Then rusty will have to do. Ask her what’s wrong and ask the parents about allergies!”

“Uh… Alis? An… an… An féidir leat a rá cad atá mícheart?” He asked something in the parent’s eyes lit up and they both started screaming Gaelic at him frantically. Josh held up his hand and they immediately kept quiet.

“Ní… *GASP*… féidir … *GASP*…  anáil” she gasped out. “She can’t breathe! She can’t breathe!” Tyler translated. “Ask the parents about allergies,” Josh demanded. “Let’s get her hooked up to a ventilator in the meantime.” He said, directing the other three.

“It's funny how you’re the British one, but the American speaks Garlic.” Brendon joked, bumping into Oli’s shoulder. “It’s Gaelic, NOT Garlic, and it isn’t taught to us in school. I’m British, not Irish you Twat!” He screamed back.

“The little girl is allergic to nuts, the parents said that there must have been nuts in the bread she ate for lunch, but that would have caused an immediate reaction,” Tyler said, brain whizzing from the back and forth change in language. He hadn’t spoken a word of Gaelic for four years since he had last seen his mother and father.

He began hooking her up to the respirator while the other three whizzed around, drawing blood, placing drips and getting her hooked up to the heart and blood pressure monitor as well. Just as they were finishing up, a short man with a curly brown afro walked in holding a clipboard.

“Doctor Dun! I am glad to see you working your residents so hard.” He said with a smirk as Josh began walking toward him. “Don’t I always?” Josh joked. “Right, let’s shotgun this little girl and find out what’s wrong with her so we can fix her.” The man said handing the clipboard to Josh and walking away, his curls bobbing with every step.

“You heard the man, that means every test in the book,” Josh announced. “Patrick Your on labs… Brendon, go down to the CT lab, tell them we're coming and tell MRI we may need to stop by as well…Sykes, patient workups. Let's go, go go!” 

The three of them ran out of the cubicle to get done what they needed to do when Josh turned to Tyler. “As for you Doctor Joseph, she is your patient now. You are the only one who can communicate what's happening to her or her parents so, until further notice, she is your main priority.” “Yes, Josh… I mean, Angel... uh Doctor… I meant sir. Yes, sir.” Tyler babbled, cursing himself for his nervous stutters and especially for saying his first name. 

“Just call me Doctor Dun,” Josh explained when he heard a mumble come from Alis. “An féidir leat a rá liom cá bhfuil mo thuismitheoirí?” She mumbled, holding onto Tyler’s hand. Tyler smiled fondly before replying, “Is féidir leat iad a fheiceáil tar éis roinnt tástálacha a dhéanamh,” Alis’ eyes went wide and she motioned her hand for Tyler to come closer, she then whispered in his ear through the mask, 

“Níor mheas mé rud ar bith Chun tástáil a dhéanamh” She explained and Tyler broke into fits of laughter at how adorable she was. He felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced over his shoulder to see Josh watching them with fond amusement.

“Tá sé ceart go leor, is cineál tástála eile é,” Tyler explained and the girl smiled. Tyler then stood up. “What did she say?” Josh asked curiously. “She wanted to know where her parents were so I told her she can see them after some tests. The phrase must have gotten lost in translation because she told me she didn’t study for any test.” He giggled again “I explained to her it was a different kind of test.” Tyler translated the conversation, a slight bout of laughter flowing through his tone.

“Where did you learn to speak it?” Josh asked, stars in his eyes and his lip curled up ever so slightly, although Tyler missed it. 

“Growing up my Father only spoke to me in Gaelic, my grandparents don’t speak any English and my dad moved here when he was ten and he wanted me to be able to address them. The same goes for my mom, but she only spoke to me in Italian. Both of my parents are fluent in one another's language, so it wasn’t hard for them. I picked up English from school, but I still only speak to my mother in Italian and my Father in Gaelic. I haven’t seen them for four years, apart from the occasional phone call so… I haven’t spoken either language in a while.” Tyler explained with a short, dry laugh.

“You’re amazing,” Josh said, a hint of a dreamy tone etching its way into his speech before he suddenly sobered up. “I mean… Your ability to speak three languages is amazing, not you… Not that you aren’t amazing! You probably are. It’s just… wow.” Josh finished his face reddening. With hot embarrassment.

“Doctor D!  The CT lab says there is space now and the MRI lab says that they are open as well when you need them,” Brendon announced, sticking his head in the door before bolting.

“Page me when you have results, try and make the CT sound fun for the kid, like a magical portal that lets the doctors see her insides… but in Gaelic.” Josh said, speeding away, his cheeks still red.


	2. Three roomates up... one carpet down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Depictions of vomit.... it's brief but if that triggers you read with caution. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Ten minutes of walking around a hospital aimlessly with an eight-year-old who is now officially late for her CT scan and is repeatedly telling you that your loss was not how Tyler saw his first twenty-four hours as a surgical resident going, and yet… here he is, scoping out the fifth floor he’s tried. He assures Alis for the thousandth time that he isn't lost, which is a blatant lie that she doesn't need to know is a blatant lie.

He finally finds the CT lab and praises every God, saint, and Angel he can think of all at once. The scan doesn’t take too long given the fact that they have to restart twice due to alis getting scared. He gets the results and reaches for his pager, and pages Doctor Dun and starts making his way Alis’ room with her in tow.

As soon as they reached the room, Josh is already waiting with Patrick by his side. “Labs came back clean,” Patrick said happily. “CT came back clean as well and her breathing is improving,” Tyler explained. “What is the next step here?” Josh asked.  “Chem test, sir,” Tyler said… “I mean Doctor Dun.” Josh nodded. “Get to it.” He said. This was going to be a long day, he thought to himself as he walked out of the room

Every result that they got came back clean. According to the documents, she was completely healthy, although according to the heart monitor and her struggle to breathe… Alis’ well being thought otherwise.

“Hey… Ty guy!” Jack called as Tyler passed his desk, it was hour twenty-two, or seven O’clock in the morning, which probably meant Jack only just arrived after a good nights rest… Meanwhile, Tyler felt like he wasn’t really alive anymore like he would wake up and find himself in another bed in another body living life as an accountant or something equally as boring.

“Nggggghhhhh” Tyler groaned in reply placing his head on the front desk. Only seconds later, Patrick walked over, his eyes bloodshot.

“Heyoo Trickster!”

“Ugggggghhhhhhhhnnnnngggg” Patrick groaned out in a similar fashion. Next came Oliver.

“Psycho Sykes! How are you doing?” Oli didn’t even let out a noise, just silently flipping Jack off and laying his head on the desk next to the others.

“What are you wankers staring at?” He growled at a group of nurses who began giggling at the sight of the three interns laying on the receptionist desk.

“Whoah, what the heck happened to you guys. How can you be tired on a day like this? The birds are chirping, the hospital id buzzing, none of our patients are dead… How on earth are you sleeping?” A far too chipper voice came from behind them. They all looked up in unison to see Brendon wide-eyed and practically vibrating with energy.

“What the heck is wrong with you?” Tyler asked, squinting to keep his eyes open.

“I was tired so Jack gave me like three RedBull and now I feel great!” Brendon screamed, probably louder than he should have in a hospital. Suddenly, without warning Patrick shot up straight, slamming his hands on the desk and looking deep into Jack's eyes, almost crazed.

“You have been harboring RedBull?” He sneered, glaring down Jack who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “GIVE. IT. TO. ME. **NOW.** ” He demanded. For such a polite and adorable person, Patrick could get more than just a little bit scary when he was tired.

“Come around and you guys can chill with me for a while. Reception is usually pretty empty at this time in the morning.” Jack offered, gesturing for the four of them to come around and join him. The hospital had four reception desks, all separate from one another which meant Jack had the large circle of space all to himself for the day. The four interns trudged their way to the inside of the desk and collapsed into respective heaps on the floor.

“I vote that this becomes our group's hangout when we are tired. The floor is comfy and it's equidistant from the whole hospital.” Oli said, curling into the fetal position and closing his eyes.” “don’t forget the glorious RedBull supply!” Patrick exclaimed chugging his second can in the space of five minutes.

“ No, No, No, No, No! There is no way in hell or heaven alike that I am letting you four use my desk as a sleeping ground when there is a perfectly good on-call room!”

“There is even space to study!” Tyler exclaimed, propping himself up against the side of the desk. “And extra storage space for textbooks.”  he continued, scoping out the area.

“Lest we forget the patient files so we can get all the best cases before the others!” Brendon said, making grabby hands at the stack of files next to Jacks chair, only to be batted away.

“Did you four not hear a thing I said?  YOU CAN NOT USE MY DESK AS YOUR GROUP ON CALL ROOM!!”  Jack yelled, only to the people around him, he looked like he was yelling at thin air as the four men were all in various positions on the floor.

“So it’s settled. This is the Angle’s Intern’s dumping ground.” Brendon finalised and the four of them nodded. Jack let out an exasperated sigh and turned around.

“We should come up with a team name. Not all of us are residents… there is a receptionist too.” Patrick said, reaching for what is now his fourth RedBull.

“Right. How about you come up wif that one mate, and I will just lay ere and sleep.” Oliver mumbled out. The group stayed under Jack’s desk for the following three hours, only to be paged one by one for various tasks, leaving only Tyler, fast asleep. Jack would never admit it at the time, but he was actually quite pleased for the company.

 

\-----

  


Tyler awoke with a jump, the only one under the desk with even Jack to where to be found. “Doctor Joseph!”  A Voice called again. Tyler looked up to see Josh staring down at him with a half amused smile dawning on his face.

“Can I ask what exactly you are doing under the reception table?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms. “I was... Uh… Jack said we could… Jack he uh.” Tyler began babbling aimlessly as he tried to recollect his thoughts, searching around for Jack as he scrambled to his feet, smoothing out his scrubs and hair.

“Oh, so you and Barakat are on a first name basis now?”  Josh asked in an almost teasing tone. “Well considering he lets you sleep under his desk I am not surprised. I should let you know that him and Alex are out for lunch so… I don’t know why you are still here.” Josh laughed.

“Alex? Who’s Alex?” Tyler asked, still beyond confused. “Aw shit! Don't tell him I told you his first name. It's Dr. Gaskarth… Jack's best friend since high school as well as the second-best attending after yours truly?”  Josh asked sarcastically gesturing himself up and down.

“Anyways, I need you to check up on Alis and then I have a surgery in O.R. 1 if you want to-” Josh was cut off by Tyler auto filling the statement in his head and screaming out an overjoyed “Yes!”.

“I mean… Sure, I would very much appreciate earning the opportunity to scrub in on a surgery with you sir… Doctor Dun.”  Tyler said, beaming although trying to keep his composure.

Josh turned on his heel with a devilish smirk. “Sure thing… Tyler” He practically purred his first name which made Tyler fall completely dumbstruck and his jaw fall open. Almost immediately after, Josh regained that dirty little smirk and leaned in toward Tyler, licking his lips in a way that was almost sinful.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear you say my first name when we were together. So, we can call this an even… That is unless you want to keep on saying my name while we are alone... just us. I am okay with that as well.” Josh whispered in a low, gravely voice before walking away.

There was a clear innuendo in that statement, but it was only Tyler’s filthy mind traveling South… Right? Suddenly Tyler’s pants felt a slight bit tighter which was the moment he told himself to snap out of it. Josh didn’t mean **anything** like that. He just had to relax, check up on Alis and go to surgery… that’s all he came here to do. Tyler told himself, walking away.

The remainder of his first forty-eight hours as a surgical intern passed quicker than ever thought possible. Both Tyler and Patrick got to scrub in on a minor surgery each, and when Tyler drove home, he opened the door and almost wanted to cry at the vast emptiness of the much too big house. ‘May as well sell it and use the money for food and a small apartment just large enough for me.’ Tyler thought to himself, trudging up the stairs to the much-needed shower.

Time began to fly after that first shift. Two weeks of Twenty-four hour plus shifts with only a days break in between passed in the blink of an eye.

Little Alis kept on getting worse and worse with every passing day and no one knew why. Hours that weren’t spent sleeping were spent studying behind the reception table with Jack, Patrick, Brendon and Oli for company. They were actually pretty nice guys after you got to know them. It’s a good thing they all got along so well, they worked hundred-hour a week shifts together. As for Jack, he was just like-minded and really good company… especially since he stashed RedBull under his desk and let the four of them have at it when they needed the energy.

By the end of the first three shifts, the five of them began to become closer than Tyler thought he ever may be with his colleagues. It was strange how you think that high school gives you the best friends you can get, then college rolls around and you think “Can’t get better than this!” Until you find a job. Then you have your true friends, or at least that’s how Tyler saw it.

He placed more stitches than he could count and successfully ran on nothing but cans of RedBull and twenty-minute naps, but Alis still hadn’t improved and test after test showed nothing wrong, yet she was still getting worse. Tyler took part in a neurosurgery with Josh and doctor Trohman, who was apparently named Joe, (Much to the jealousy of Patrick, Oli, and Brendon), and by the end of the third week, the four of them looked like they were undead and decided to get a drink at Pilot House Pub, the bar across the street from the hospital.

It’s like the owner of the joint was aware of the fact that doctors liked to get drunk after work when they had a three-day break. Seventy-two hours off for the first time in three weeks and Tyler intended to fully enjoy it.

“I can’t fookin believe you got to help out with Brain Surgery and you're treating it like you had to muck out some blokes stable!” Oli cried out.

They had been at the bar for an hour at this point, and all the other three could talk about was the damn stupid surgery… Tyler was more concerned with Alis.

“What did it smell like? Did it smell brainy? I bet it smelled seriously brainy!” Brenon slurred, leaning into Tyler and sniffing his shirt, already having downed four shots of tequila and was now sipping on a bright blue Sambuca.

“To be honest it just smelled of disinfectant in there,” Tyler said. “I don’t understand why Alis isn’t better than she is! She is passing every test we put her through and shows no signs of any illness. Did you know that she rides horses?  Her parents say she is a star student in school and they are such nice people. She wants to be a horse breeder when she’s older and teach people how to ride.” Tyler babbled, nursing the glass of water in his hands.

“Attached.” Brendon cooed.

“I can agree there,” Patrick mumbled.

“What do you mean attached?” Tyler questioned. “You are getting too close to that little girl, if something happens to her, you are too close so it’s going to hurt more than it has to. Medicine 101, never get attached to patients.” Patrick explained, taking a sip of the brandy and coke in his hand.

“Hard not to when you’re the only person in the whole hospital that understands her, not even on some phony deep level. Actually understands her, language-wise.” Tyler explains gulping his water and asking for another.

“Sure thing… Garlic boy. You’re not the only one who can speak languages” Brendon slurs. “I speak French! Fluent Fucking French and it’s beautiful. Like you will cry if you hear my French.” Brendon explained, burping and hiccuping after completing the sentence.

“Another thing Tyler. Who the FUCK comes to freakin bar and drinks WATER?” he screamed out louder than strictly necessary. “Have a beer or some shit sober sally.” Brendon giggled, waving his bright blue Sambuca right under Tyler’s nose.

It’s not that Tyler didn’t drink, he just didn’t want to be drunk if something happened to Alis while he was off and someone paged him. You can’t practice medicine drunk.

Over the course of the night, Oli somehow stayed seemingly sober even though he drank at least five beers and one shot of tequila which Brendon insisted they all do, Tyler just threw the liquid on the wooden floor and Brendon was none the wiser. Patrick ended up extremely tipsy, even though he drank the least of three of them weighing in at two Brandy and Cokes and Brendon’s mandatory shot. Brendon, on the other hand, couldn’t stand up and began to throw up blue gunk all over the bathroom floor, drenched in sweat. Four Sambuca’s five Tequila shots, two beers, and a chaser would be enough to do that to a guy.  

Tyler sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. “Oli, help me get tweedle dumb and dumber into my car, you three can crash at my place for the night.” Tyler bit out, looking at Brendon, still hunched over the toilet bowl and thinking of his precious car, still parked at the hospital. He walked to the bar, knowing he wasn’t going to get drunk and not trusting her to be parked at the side of the road.

“Right you sozzled fucker. Up we get.” Oli complained, hauling brendon to his feet who cuddled up to Oli, wiping mucus and barf all over his clean shirt.

Tyler helped Patrick up and, with great difficulty got the two of them across the road without being killed. They reached Tyler’s car and he rubbed her roof, whispering an apology to her as he turned the key and unlocked her.

“You let him throw up in my car and I will kick you out of this car while I drive at full speed and when you get brain trauma, I will then scrub in on your surgery and “accidentally” leave something lodged in your brain,”  Tyler warned Oli, who went pale at his threats.

“Woah! What’s going on with you guys?” A familiar voice jumps in and all four of them turn to look at Jack the receptionist who just walked in on the absolute shit show happening in the parking lot.

Brendon, who was leaning against Patrick for support throws up all over Patrick’s shirt and lap, Patrick screams before doubling over and greeting the asphalt with his own stomach contents. “Why is it blue?” Jack asks, looking away, pale as a ghost.

“Uhh… Sambuca, I think. You’re sober right?” Tyler asks squinting at Jack skeptically.

“I just walked out of my job as a receptionist at one of the busiest hospitals in Ohio and am about to get on a bus filled with people who for the most part are aware that I work at a hospital… Of course, I’m fucking sober!” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Great!” Tyler exclaimed. “You're staying at my place tonight and helping me look after those two… possibly Oli as well. He looks sober but I don’t trust it.” Tyler explains, ushering Jack into the passenger's side of the car.

After a few minutes, Tyler manages to get the other three into the car with Patrick and Brendon’s heads hanging out of the car and Oli between them.

“I didn’t agree to this you know. Technically this is kidnapping.” Jack grumbled from the passenger seat, looking over the dash and stroking the seats. “This is such a nice car! Where did you get it?”

“It was my dads. She’s my pride and joy.” Tyler explained fondly.

“Where the Fook are you gonna house four extra blokes for the night? Or is this a situation of drunk bastards get the floor, because if that’s the case then I may be over the limit but I sure as hell ain’t drunk.” Oli said, leaning forward in the space between the two passenger seats. Jack perked up at the question, looking at Tyler skeptically.

“Yeah, four people is a lot.” Jack agreed.

“Trust me,” Tyler said pulling up to his house and putting the car in park. “There is more than enough space.”  He said getting out.

“Oh my god! This place is huge.” Jack yelled, scrambling out and craning his neck. Patrick stumbled out and his jaw immediately dropped. Next was Oli, who stood with a matching expression in a perfect line.

“It’s too big.” Tyler sighed, opening Brendon's passenger door, causing him to fall out and land on the asphalt, flat on his face. “I’m selling it.” He said with a bored tone.

“Ha ha!” Bredon laughed. “M-gonna murry ths hos.” He stumbled toward the door and began hugging it and pressing kisses to the wood.

“Tyler. You are not selling this. That is blasphemy!” Patrick said, swaying on his feet.

“Yeah, what are you thinking?” Jack exclaimed as Tyler opened the front door, allowing Brendon to fall on his face for the second time, Tyler just laughed and stepped over him.

“I would kill a bloke to live in a place like this!” Oli exclaimed, walking inside and taking it in.

“I am selling it because it’s too big. Five bedrooms, two living rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen bigger than an apartment… it’s too much for one guy.” Tyler explained turning on the lights.

“I mve in wif you Tyjo!” Brendon slurred, still on the floor, cuddling into the carpet. “

“This beats a ten-foot wide apartment tenfold so if you’re looking for roommates count me the fuck in!” Patrick exclaimed.

“I would live with you lot. Why the hell not.” Oli shrugged as he ruffled through the fridge only to pull out another beer.

They all looked to Jack who put his hands up in surrender. “Can’t. I am already moving in with le… A person who I am romantically involved with and it’s great.” He laughed nervously.

“I knew I always liked you the most,” Tyler said sarcastically to Jack, giving a sly smile.

“Hang on! Thrs smthn he nt tellin us. Who’s th pson JACK?” Brendon mumbled into the carpet belching loudly. Jack just looked around the room shifty-eyed and uncomfortable.

“Anyways...As for you two-” Tyler addressed the room

“Three!” Brendon hollered.

“Three. You are not moving in! I am getting a small apartment close to the hospital and some large family with kids and three dogs are going to move here and I won’t have to worry about grocery shopping money for the next year.” Tyler said, hauling Brendon to the wooden dining table.

“Besides even if I wasn’t selling, we have known each other for three weeks and we work together… A hundred hours a week!”

“Exactly! You eat and sleep with one another already… What’s the difference if you upgrade to more comfortable conditions? This place beats sleeping under my desk for twenty minutes at a time!” Jack said.

“You don’t get a say in this Jack! And besides. We would still be sleeping under your desk for twenty minutes at a time, we would just be forced to leave and still be stuck with one another.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, Ty!”  Oli quipped.

“Ths tbl is so nce… m-gonna sty hre fr th rst v muh lfe.” Brendon slurred.

“Looks like he’s already moved in.” Patrick said, “What’s two more?”  He asked smiling pleadingly.

“Hey! If I didn’t get a say in you using my desk as your own personal on-call room, you don’t get much of a say here.” Jack complained

“Fine!” Tyler screamed. Fine! Fine! Fine! Move in! I don’t care! You want to put up with me and one another non-stop? Be my guest.” Tyler screamed. They broke him, he didn’t ask for it but they broke him.

“YES!” Oli and Patrick called out in unison. “Woooo!” Brendon screamed before leaning over the side of the table and throwing up again.”  the other four of them just groaned.

”Hey! I think I just came up with a name for our team! We all use scalpels and Jack’s a receptionist so... Scalpception! Scalpel reception!” Patrick called our, earring laughter and nods of agreement from the others.

Three weeks in and he already has three new roommates, a patient that seems healthy but isn’t and a carpet full of barf. What even is his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! So.... what does everyone think? Too fast? Too slow? I hope the drunk speech wasn't too hard to read. The next chapter I am gonna change things up and focus on another character's plotline (Evil face) Which should be pretty interesting. As much as this is Tyler's story it's also the other four's story so they will probably each get a few chapters focused on them. 
> 
> There are Two main plot lines that I will focus on and that is Tyler's and (No spoilers) The other character from the next chapter. I also some chapters planned from Josh's perspective as well as other character's significant other's perspective so... LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!
> 
> Stay safe and I will see you all in the next one.


	3. the unstoppable Jack meets the immovable Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex and Jack go for a lunch date and get into a small couple's argument... good thing Josh is there to help comfort Jacks worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dare!!! So... I had a slight hiatus (and by slight, I mean horribly long) But I am back baby! I changed it up a bit so this chapter is Jack and Alex centric, hope you enjoy!

Alex sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, a dull ache coursing through his spine as he walked through the halls of the hospital. After a ten-hour heart surgery with multiple complications, he is sure anyone would be tired.  
  
He stole a glance at his watch and smiled, Jack went on break in exactly five minutes, that should give just enough time to find him so they could grab a seat together at the cafeteria. Nothing said ‘date’ like bad hospital food, it would be perfect so long as...  
  
“Doctor Gaskarth! Doctor Gaskarth!” A shrill voice rang through the hall, cutting his thoughts short. He turned to see one of his interns, Hayley Williams running toward him. It had been three weeks and babysitting interns was starting to get old.  
  
“Williams, I am just about to go on break so unless you killed someone, please can this wait.” Alex half commanded half pleaded with the girl.  
  
“It’s just that I saw you had a Whipple scheduled for this afternoon and... I have seen a Whipple and you always say see one DO one teach one so I was wondering if I could scrub in please!!” Hayley rambled out all in one breath.  
  
“I assigned you to...” Alex began to speak but was cut off.  
  
“I was assigned to Dr. Dawson’s service but he had to go home because of a bloody nose, all my patients are stable and now I have nothing to do! So please can I scrub in on the Whipple.” She batted her eyelashes, touching his arm.  
  
The biggest problem he had with his interns was that three of the four were female... that meant that they all had little school girl crushes that Alex could sense from a thousand miles away.  
  
Other than the fact Jack was his boyfriend of five years, (although they weren’t yet public in the hospital.) He was also straight as a circle, but he wasn’t a fan of killing their dreams. The little crushes always died out after a month or two anyway so as long as he didn’t lead them on he wasn’t doing anything particularly wrong as far as he was concerned.  
  
“Okay, fine Hayley! You can scrub in on the surgery!” Alex cracked.  
  
“Wait!” Another voice, Ashley Frangipane called as she passed. “Williams is getting in on a surgery?” She asked dumbfounded.  
  
“That’s right! Whipple heart surgery!” Hayley bragged. “I HAVE GOT to get in on that surgery Doctor G!” Ashley begged... and there was the flirty arm touching thing again.  
  
“The theatre is full and I have got to go.” Alex attempted to escape. He was already two minutes late and Jack knew to assume that if Alex wasn’t punctual he was most probably in surgery and to just go without him.  
  
“Oh my god!!” Another one of his interns, this time the boy, Pete Wentz stopped. Where the hell are all these interns coming from? Is there not another hallway they can scamper down?  
  
“Can I get in on that?” Pete asked. “No you can’t asshole, he already said I am scrubbing in! You two don’t even want to go into cardio, how does this benefit anyone other than me?” Hayley asked, out for blood.  
  
“General surgery includes cardio!” Pete yelled. “I haven’t decided so I _need_ the Whipple! It could be the surgery that helps me decide and you don’t get one of those every day!” Ashley argued. They all looked at Alex expectantly.  
  
“You were supposed to be working with Doctor Armstrong in Orthopedics today!” Alex raised his voice, pointing objectively toward Pete. He really should have been at Jacks desk by now, these interns are holding him up for no reason at all if they could just learn to take a damn order...  
  
Pete opened his mouth to say something but Alex was really not in the mood. “Don’t you dare say that snapping joints into their sockets and sawing bones apart in surgery is ‘boring’ because if you do, so help me God I swear!” Alex started to yell. His intern gained the most petrified look on his face and started apologizing.  
  
Alex sighed, he was so late for his ‘date’ with Jack it would be a miracle if he hadn’t left for the cafeteria yet. “Look, I am wiping my hands from this, I take back what I said to Hayley. You three fight it out and when you come to a decision about who is scrubbing in, find me.” He finished abruptly and began walking away, leaving a pile of angry arguing behind him.  
  
Ten minutes late was not a good look on Alex. He jogged through the halls getting yelled at no less than three times because of it before he got to the reception desk. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Jack was still there.  
  
“Hey, sexy!” Alex greeted with a wink, anyone who knew Jack and Alex before they were dating would tell you that they had always been weirdly affectionate toward one another, especially with pet names, so things like giving one another temporary compliment filled titles were brushed off as ‘just Jack and Alex, being Jack and Alex’

  
It’s scary to think that a few years ago he would have called Jack sexy as nothing but a joke, probably earning a punch from Jack in the process.  
  
Just as the thought passed by, almost as if he read Alex’s mind, Jack punches him, hard. Alex feels his entire arm go pins and needles as he rubs it. “Your LATE!” Jack hisses through his teeth.  
  
It sounds angry but the smirk on his face tells Alex otherwise. “I thought you went in for an emergency surgery and just didn’t cancel, you are _lucky_ I had the common sense to check the board before I left your sorry ass.” Jack joked. He licked his lips and leaned forward slightly as if going in for a kiss but stopped abruptly, wincing and pulling back. The sigh he let out didn’t go unnoticed, but Alex didn’t comment.

“Sorry about that.” He brushed in. “Damn interns are everywhere! One of them heard I was doing a Whipple this afternoon and literally hunted me down like a hound dog to beg to scrub in, then another one heard the conversation and wanted in, then a THIRD one appeared also wanting in.”  Alex complained.  
  
“Whipple? What times the surgery?” Jack asked, riffling through some papers on his desk.  
  
“Uhhhh, four O’clock. It’s Mr. Zetaburg.” Alex said leaning forward to try and see the Papers Jack was looking through.  
  
“Shit! I still have to do the paperwork for that!” Jack said, planting a hand to his face. “Looks like I’m gonna have to stay late tonight, I am falling behind on paperwork here. People can’t just can’t seem to keep the papers I give them in order. It’s on a clipboard for a REASON!!” Jack groaned out.  
  
“Staying late?” Alex taunted with mock sympathy in his voice. “I have no clue what that feels like. I only work 15 to 24-hour shifts that run from 6 am till like, 9 am THE NEXT DAY!.” Alex laughed.  
  
“Shut up! You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for med school. If I remember correctly, the day I went with you for the interview to get into the damn school back in twelfth-grade you said, AND I QUOTE!”  
  
Jack cleared his throat giving his best worst impression of his boyfriend from twelve years ago. Including bad voice cracks for emphasis.  
  
“Being a doctor is perfect. I’m already an insomniac that stays up until 4 in the morning, now I’ll just be cutting people open instead of texting your dumb ass Jack!”  
  
“Oh come on! I was not still going through puberty at eighteen!” Alex grumbled crossing his arms.  
  
“Dude, your thirty and you’re still going through puberty.” Jack teased and laughed.  
  
“Well, your Thirty and still act like a three-year-old. I think I am doing better.” Alex bit back.  
  
“Exactly! And three-year-olds need their fuckin sleep!” Jack laughed, a vicious smirk playing on his lips. Without realizing it they were only inches apart, leaning in subconsciously as they argued.

They both froze realizing what happened and how close they were, Alex looking down the halls to make sure no one was staring but not distancing himself from Jack. A beat of silence passed before a groan came from under Jack’s desk causing them to snap out of whatever trance they were in and go back to a reasonable distance. Alex cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward to see two of Josh’s interns laying in respective heaps underneath Jacks desk. Both of them were fast asleep with three or four empty RedBull cans surrounding them.  
  
“Why the heck are two of Dun’s interns sleeping on the floor?” Alex asked.  
  
He recognized one of them as Tyler Joseph. Josh wouldn’t shut up about the fact that he could speak some foreign language or the fact that he called him ‘Sir’ instead of Doctor Dun. The other intern was the brunette that was always running around, too hyper for his own aid. Bruce or Brandon or something like that.  
  
“Those are only two of the usual four that use my desk as their personal on-call room while I am on shift. Patrick got called for rounds and Oli was needed in the pit, I am sure these two will be called off before lunch is over.” Jack explained.

Alex raised a suspicious eyebrow at that. “You know, the hospital provides us with an on-call room for a _reason,”_ Alex exclaimed. “And you try telling those four idiots that. They are like vermin that steal RedBull and are immune to pesticide, after a while, you just learn to live with them” Jack joked half-heartedly.

“You let interns steal my Red Bull?” Alex mock gasped. “Mutiny! Mutiny I say! What hath I done unto thou, sweet prince to beg forth this treatment? Thine heart is too cruel! Too cruel I say, To belong to such a brilliant creature. And so, must I do unto myself, the horrendous deed of welcoming death.” Alex called out dramatically, failing his arms and pointing fingers before finally, fake stabbing himself in the chest in the last line and stumbling backward.

“Come on Shakespeare. They are actually pretty cool guys.” Jack said between breaths of laughter. I ended up staying over at Tyler’s house last weekend, he was the only sober one in the group of four so he needed help babysitting the drunks. He even offered to let me and the others move in.” Jack recalled as he walked around his desk and started walking toward the cafeteria.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat as he froze in his tracks. Move in with Tyler? Friday afternoon Alex asked Jack to move in with him. They were going to spend this weekend moving his stuff from his tiny ass apartment to Alex’s slightly bigger but still tiny ass house.

As the best cardiovascular surgeon in Ohio, Alex is supposed to be an expert on the human heart, which is beyond true in the literal sense. Unfortunately though, when it comes to romance… he falls short. He is terrible at romantic gestures, and he refused to tell anyone other than his family about his boyfriend. Although that was a mutual decision, he could tell Jack was just about ready to snap at the fact that they had to keep it so top secret.

And on top of all that it only took him five years of dating and twenty-one years of friendship to ask the other man to move in with him because he kept thinking it was ‘too soon’. Tyler only knew Jack for what? Three weeks tops and he asked him to move in like it was no big deal.

“Woah, he asked you to do what?” Alex asked as he ran to catch up to his boyfriend who was already at the door, trying to act casual but failing miserably. His fidgeting was hardly helping his case at the moment anyway.

“Jesus, calm down lex.” Jack half chuckled, he secretly loved the way that Alex got so riled up and overprotective. “I told him that I was moving in with someone else, and before you freak out, I didn’t mention your name… entirely.” Alex felt his face contort as he opened his mouth but Jack cut him off before he could get a word in,

“ _But!_ He didn’t notice, not that it would be a bad thing if he did. So crisis averted, okay?” Jack explained, sounding ever so slightly pissed off.

“Okay, thank you.” Alex murmured, a slight relief falling into place. It’s not that he didn’t want to tell the whole world that he and Jack were a couple, he actually wanted to scream it from the roof-tops, it was just the repercussions he was scared of. He had read horror stories of people refusing to be treated by Doctors just because of their sexuality. Of children and teenagers being taken away from the best surgeons in their field because the parents refused to have their child operated on by ‘that kind’ as they do sorely put it.

He loved Jack, and if he wanted to support him financially, be the best he could be for him, he couldn’t risk losing his career over something as stupid and trivial as coming out. There is always a chance of another doctor or nurse using the information to blackmail him, or someone telling patients and making him, and the hospital lose said, patients. All simply because that person felt like doing so, or because they didn’t like him. And what do hospitals do to patients who lose them, patients? They fire them!”

He was sacred, completely and utterly scared, nothing more to it.

“You know…” Jack started and Alex could tell exactly where this was headed. “If we told people, it might not be as bad as you think. If someone refuses to get medical attention because they are petty, then that is not your, or the hospital's fault. I mean Josh took it well enough when we told him.” Jack persuaded, earning him nothing but a face of thunder from Alex.

“We didn’t _tell_ Josh anything, he walked in on us in the middle of...” Alex paused, lowering his voice and angrily whispering “In the middle of us having sex”

Truth be told, Jack still had a hunch that if Josh hadn’t walked in on them, he still wouldn’t know to this day. But, Jack was grateful that Josh knew. He was not only Jack’s best friend (next to Alex of course) but also the most trustworthy person Jack could think of, plus it helped to be able to complain about Alex’s stupidity to someone other than the bathroom mirror.

Josh knew Alex almost as well as Jack himself, having put up with him as a dorm-mate for the whole of meds school as well as have him as a colleague during residency and just general work as well. He knew how Alex could get, meaning that he had some of the best advice when it came to Alex.

Jack simply rolled his eyes as he finished the thought and sighed as they grabbed their food and sat down. Today’s menu consisted of a raisin and oatmeal cookie, an ominous looking burger and some apple slices.

“Ah! The lunch of kings!” Jack jested to try and lighten the mood.

“It’s not that I don’t want to! I am just scared that it changes things for us. People are going to expect the lovey language and the PDA all the time, and that’s not us. As soon as we tell people they have expectations and it scares me.” Alex blurted out, talking so fast that Jack could only just understand him. Jack raised an eyebrow, prompting Alex to elaborate.

“It’s like when we went to that barbeque with your sister, but we hardly knew anyone and there were a shit ton of kids running around the pool and the open fire. I was really enjoying it, talking to people about the most meaningless crap ever and just relaxing. Then some kid almost slipped into the pool and your sister called out that no one had to worry because there was a surgical Doctor present...” Alex trailed off, as Jack grew a knowing look, nodding.

“After that, all anyone would talk to you about was what it was like being a doctor or telling you about their illnesses. I can remember you sitting on your phone recapping on all the Pediatric protocols you could think of in case something happened,” Jack’s voice went sorrowfully quiet, “because they expected things from you after they knew about your life.”

“It’s stupid, but I love the fact that we can just be us right now and no one expects us to make out every ten seconds or constantly touch one another or use those fake lovey tones and pet names. And knowing us, as soon as it’s expected we might just change, and I don’t want that.”

All Jack could do was sigh in defeat. Alex wasn’t wrong about the expectations or the fact that they would change to meet them. The expectations and change were inevitable, but in his mind, he still wanted to stand on the table and just scream that Alex was his. The unstoppable force meets the immovable object, he thought.

“So, it’s Thursday today. What are we doing about moving this weekend?” Alex asked “You practically live at my house anyway so are you going to sleep at your place for the first time in about five months, and I’ll meet you there. _Or_ are you going to stay at, _our place_ and I’ll drive us both back to yours?”

Jack was pulled from his thoughts as soon as Alex opened his mouth, his heart jumping slightly at the prospect of ‘our place’. “I think I’ll stay at mine, give the old girl one last goodbye.” He said.

“Okay, would you mind if I stayed over at yours as well? Saves me the trip in the mor-“  a beeping came from Alex’s pocket. He pulled out his pager, the smile falling from his face as he started racing to stand up. “Shit, Shit, Shit!” Alex swore, Jack raised an eyebrow before Alex explained. “One of my patients went into cardiac arrest. If I don’t see you today I’ll see you at home okay?” Alex said, starting to walk at a hefty pace, stopping to lean down and whisper a quick ‘I love you’ in Jack's ear.

Pins and needles ran across Jacks entire body, ‘our place’ rang through his head about a hundred times before he stood up, throwing away his and Alex’s unfinished lunch and trudging back to his desk. As he expected all the interns were gone and he was back to an empty desk at last. Grabbing the pile of paperwork he found before lunch and a pen he began filling it out half-heartedly.

“Where did our twit in shining armor run off to looking so worried?” Josh’s voice interrupted.

“Medical emergency which cut our lunch break from fifteen minutes to a new record of about seven.” Jack sighed putting down the pen and paper to give Josh his full and undivided attention. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m on break and was looking for some company. Not to mention, judging by your face, you and Alex were talking about…” He glanced around before leaning forward and whispering “Telling people.”

“How’d you know?” Jack asked surprised.

“I’ve known you long enough to figure it out. Every time you and he talk about it you get this look on your face. So… what was his excuse this time?”

“He’s scared we change our behavior, which I understand but…”

“Mind my pun but you still want out,” Josh said with a smirk on his face that was unmistakably proud.

Jack shook his head looking away. As much as he loved talking to Joah the puns were unbearable at times.

“He’ll come around eventually Jack,” Josh tried to comfort.

“Five years? Yeah, that’s so likely,” he deadpanned, but deep down he knew Josh was probably right… God forbid he ever knew that the last thing he needed was ego inflation. “So… how are you’re interns? Are they giving you as much hell as they are Alex?”

“No! Tyler’s doing fine. Better than fine actually, not only can he speak _three_ languages, he is also so calm headed in surgery that it’s mind-numbing. Not to mention he is a pro at working with children, you should see him with Alis and her parents, it’s like he makes her forget she’s even sick!”

Jack smirked at Josh before laughing at him, this caused Josh to raise an eyebrow at him. “What?” He deadpanned.

“I asked about the  _interns_ I like how your brain auto-corrected that to Tyler. Sounds like someone has the hots!” Jack taunted, making Josh go bright red and stutter out his next few sentences. “I… uh… I didn’t… I mean I’m not… he’s just… An intern, nothing more nothing less.” Josh said, folding his arms and looking away like a sulky toddler.

It reminded Jack of Alex whenever they argued and Jack said something that Alex couldn't reply to, but that usually ended in really hot sex, Josh, on the other hand, would just keep sulking. It was no wonder Alex and Josh got on so well at meds school.

Jack could still remember when Alex introduced them. They were both wearing skinny jeans and band T-shirts and both had the same coffee order which was ironically enough tea. Jack spent the first year and a half he knew Josh being jealous of him, thinking that he and Alex were in love. When he confronted Alex about being in love with Josh, it was the same day Alex pushed him against the bookshelf in Alex and Josh’s dorm on the medical campus and kissed him senseless.

“I gotta go, duty calls and all that shit, good luck with tweedle dumber,” Josh said as he walked away, what would Jack do without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dare!!! I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to comment if you did as I love hearing from you. once again I have a pretty whack schedule and I have mid-year exams comin up so I can't say when my next update will be but I'll try and squeeze one more in before exams. 
> 
> until next time... Bye!


	4. Hey satan! I found your cat! And your crush (I think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING!** Semi-graphic descriptions of Blood and Vomiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!! So... this is WAY overdue and I am so sorry for the late update but life kind of ran away with me sk this room a little longer to write. If no mention I kept in editing and re-editing it to get it in shape for posting but none the less, it’s here. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING!** Semi-graphic descriptions of Blood and Vomiting

Tyler was asleep on his feet, he was on hour thirty-three of his current shift and he had barely slept, being too preoccupied with researching anything and everything that could possibly help with Alis’ case which was only worsening. 

They had come to the conclusion that the initial faint that landed her in the hospital was due to severe dehydration which was easily fixed by some IV drips but as time went on it seemed that there was more to it than that. 

To make matters worse, today was going to be extremely taxing as Josh has asked him to scrub in on a major heart surgery which he had done close to nothing to try and prep for. As he stood, gazing at an empty wall he began to hear a faint noise, like a voice in the midst of his haze as his brain started to reboot.

“Jersojejfe!” That was definitely a voice, but Tyler couldn’t make out what it was saying. He shook his head as tying to clear the fog in his brain “Joseph!” The voice was clear this time and pulled Tyler from his fogged up daze, snapping him back into reality after he felt like his soul was floating out of his body. “The last patient please,” Josh added sounding like Tyler should know what he was talking about. He stared blankly at Josh’s face and blinked slowly, trying to focus. 

He looked around the room to see a patient as well as Josh looking at him expectantly. What was he doing here again? Oh yes, rounds! He frantically flipped through his clipboard before starting to ramble off the patient’s age, name, diagnostic and what they were doing to treat them, his speech half slurred.

“Thank you, you guys are dismissed, you all know where you need to be so go ahead and save some lives.” Josh said as he gestured to the door. Tyler ran a hand over his face trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to come. He walked toward the door, Oli and Brendon were in front of him arguing about some random crap while Patrick walked ahead. 

As he stepped out of the room, he herd his name and then felt a hand grab his arm making him yelp in surprise as he was pushed unceremoniously toward an empty room, and the next thing he knew he was in an empty on-call room alone with Josh who was slamming the door shut behind them. 

When he turned around he did not look happy, a deep frown set on his face and his usually kind eyes were stormy as he stared Tyler down. “Look, I don’t know what’s up with you but you better snap out of it now! You are becoming a health and safety risk to each and every one of the patients in this hospital and yourself.” 

“I just haven’t slept for a while, and I’m finding it a bit hard to keep up with everything,” Tyler answered honestly. 

“Every other intern is coping. I expect the same from you.” Josh said sternly, “If you need sleep you find time, and if there is no time, deal with it. Everyone in this hospital is tired but I don’t see any of them stumbling around in a daze,” Tyler felt his face grow hot and his vision blur with tears from his words.

“You are a talented doctor. So take some damn initiative and act like it before you get someone killed, Tyler.” He finished before leaving and letting the door slam behind him without another word.

“Yes, sir,” Tyler said quietly as Josh walked down the hall, leaving him in the silent room all by himself. He leaned back and slammed his head against the wall a little harder than what was probably necessary before letting out a quiet sob. Maybe he wasn’t cut out to be a doctor, maybe he should’ve listened to his parents and gone to business school instead maybe-

His pity party was cut short by the obnoxious sound of his pager going off. He sighed deeply and sniffed before rubbing his red rimmed eyes pulling it out of his pocket, scanning over the tiny font as the glow from the pager assaulted his tired eyes 

“Shit!" he cursed as his eyes read over the page. He shoved the little black box into the pocket of his scrubs and began running down the hallway toward Alis's room. 

As he sprinted in, he saw the little girl laying there drenched in sweat and clutching her abdomen, groaning in pain. " What happened?" Tyler asked one of the nurses that were on standby "I don't know, the parents just ran down the hall screaming, none of us could understand them. When I got here she was just... like this." she said. Tyler collapsed the bed, the tiredness he felt quickly dissipating as the adrenaline kicked in and his instincts took over.

He pulled the collar of her hospital gown down and immediately noticed large lumps along her neck and shoulders, he carefully sat her up as she screamed in pain and his eyes grew wide as he saw the lumps had spread to her back. Her parents were still in the room screaming at Tyler to fix her.

“Page Dr. Sykes for me please!” Tyler called out to the nurse who pulled out her pager, “And make it urgent!” He added turning back to Alis. 

“Does it hurt when I touch over here?” He asked adding only a minute amount of pressure to one of the lumps on her neck. Ali’s screamed in pain and Tyler quickly retracted his hand. Her parents’ expressions becoming qmore and more grave. 

“Holy shh… Are those?” A voice came from behind him, he turned to see Oli in the doorway, gaping at the sight of the large tumors. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it before. Can you page oncology and tell them we are going to need to run a PET.” Tyler said, trying to sound as calm as possible since Alis couldn’t understand what he was saying so keeping a calm tone was all he could do to keep her in the dark. 

“Your gong to need to to take her down for me,

I need to try and explain to her parents what’s going on.”

“Yeah, well mate. I don’ speak any Gaelic so the poor girl is gon be in the dark.”

“I’ll explain it to her, don’t worry but please just make it quick” 

“I thought ya said the CT was a negative.” Oli questioned pulling out his pager. “If it was Cancer you’d know mate.”

“Yeah well, you know that those things can sometimes be wrong, not to mention that was before all this happened.” He said gesturing to the girl before. 

He then turned his back on Oli, switching back to Gaelic to tell her what was going on. 

“Ali’s, sweety. We are going to run another test real

quick. We are going to inject a liquid into you and then have an X-Ray done to find out what these little bumps are, okay?” Alis nodded again. 

“Can you do the injection? You don’t hurt when you do it and none of the other doctors give me lollipops.” Alis said looking up as Tyler. 

“I’m afraid I can’t go with for this one. You are going to go with my friend Dr Sykes while I talk to you mom and dad.” Tyler explained gesturing for Oli to come over.

“NO!” Alis screamed “I want you! I don’t want to go with him Tyler, please!” She begged and Tyler felt his heart tug. 

“I’m sorry Alis but you are going to have to be brave for me. I promise that it will be just fine, I trust Dr Sykes very much and a little bird told me he gives out lollipops too.” He said. 

“Okay then, but do you promise he won’t hurt?” She asked with fear in her voice

“On my life.” Tyler replied as nodding to Oli who then grabbed the back of the gurney and began pushing her out of the room. 

Tyler turned to Alis’ parents as soon as she was out of the room. Her mom was crying while her dad sat with a grave expression. “Just tell me, is it Cancer?” Alis’ dad asked. 

“I can’t say for sure at the moment, that’s why I am running the scan. All I can say is based on the way the tumors look, it’s very doubtful.” Tyler said, refusing to make eye contact. 

“When… when will we know?” Her mom asked, sniffing and gasping through the tears.

“We should have results by tomorrow morning.” Tyler said softly before exiting the room. 

The adrenaline that was keeping him awake suddenly came to a sudden short supply as the drowsiness from not only the lack of sleep but the crying came back full force hitting him like a ton of bricks. He sat down on a bench in the hallway to try and collect himself, only closing his eyes for a second longer than a blink before sleep consumed him.

At some point he was jostled awake by the feeling of motion, almost as if he was floating. His brain was too tired to fully comprehend what was happening and all he knew was that his arms and legs were dangling off into mid air and he was pressed up against something solid and warm. He cracked his eyes open, squinting against the light and saw cotton candy pink hair and that his head was popped up against a shoulder. After a moment Tyler’s body deemed sleep more important and he closed his eyes once more, setting the rocking motion lull him back to sleep.

When Tyler eventually woke up, dazed and confused, he found himself on a large leather office chair propped up against a desk. He forced himself to sit upright, looking around at the room filled to the brim with neat bookshelves. All of the curtains were curiously drawn, sending the room into darkness.

Tyler stood to open them before he looked over at the large, tidy desk and his eyes landed on a silver name plaque that read ‘Dr J Dun’ in large engraved letters. He was in… Josh’s office?How did he get in there? He thought to himself. The last thing he remembered was sitting down on a bench in the hallway, not meaning to sleep but letting it happen anyways and then waking up and seeing pink. 

Tyler fumbled around messily in his pockets for his pager to check if he had missed anything. He turned it on, squinting against the bright light before feeling his heart sink. He only had one page which told him he was needed in Operating Room 5 to prep for surgery. From 20 minutes ago. 

Swearing under his breath he sprinted through the hospital nearly slamming into at least three nurses and a couple patents on the way before finally skittering into OR 5. As he approached the basins his heart skipped a beat and then sank as he saw that Josh was in the operating room beside Dr Ross and a very nervous looking girl with jet black hair and wide brown eyes that Tyler didn’t quite recognize.

Tyler washed his hands as quickly as possible before slipping into the room quietly. 

“Dr Joseph, so nice of you to finally join us.” Dr Ross called, his back turned to Tyler. “Dr Dun has informed me that he doesn’t think you are fit to perform today’s surgery, a decision I have decided to trust him on. I would therefore like you to put the patient under anesthetic and then you can move on to the pit for the rest of your shift.” 

Tyler looked over at Josh who was staring at him with a cold expression. “Dr Orzechowski,” Josh spoke looking over at the girl. “You will be taking the lead on this surgery in Dr Joseph’s absence.” The girls eyes went wide as she nodded obediently. 

Tyler got work prepping the anethista and calming the patient and ten minutes later she was out cold and ready for surgery. Tyler turned to leave hearing footsteps close behind him and before he knew it he was once again being pulled into an on call room alone with Josh.  

It didn’t take long for the room to fill with an awkward silence which was broken by Joshsaying “I trust that you slept well.” in a professional tone. Tyler remained silent, not knowing how to answer which seemed to be okay since Josh continued. 

“Look, Tyler. You have to take better care of yourself, for the sake of the hospital and it’s parents,” Josh reprimanded “And what’s worse is I put my own reputation on the line by carrying you to my office like a child rather than suspending you on the spot.” He said stepping closer to Tyler before looking away. “I like you Tyler, but let that happen again and I won’t hesitate to remove you from this hospital myself… permanently.

“Sorry, sir.” Tyler said, looking at the floor before glancing up at Josh through hooded eyes. 

Josh took another step forward, backing Tyler against a wall placing a hand next to his head before dropping down to whisper huskily in his ear “I thought I told you to call me Josh when we’re alone.” He whispered making Tyler shiver as the air hit the shell of his ear. 

“Sorry… Josh,”’ Tyler corrected in a whisper his face inches away from Josh’s, their lips almost touching. Tyler began to lean in slowly and Josh did the same until Josh suddenly pulled away. 

“That never happened.” He said curtly before quickly looking over Tyler's flustered form before leaving.  Tyler took a few minutes to compose himself trying to process what had just happened and prepare to take the walk of shame down to the pit where, lucky for him, Patrick Brendon and Oli were all working as well. 

 

As soon as he entered the room he was met with Oli bounding toward him. “Tyler, mate. I took Alis back to ‘er room. No results yet

but I don’t think it’s cancer.” Oli said as he approached him. The pit was relatively empty save for a few patients.

“Thanks Oli, I appreciate it.” Tyler said 

“Oli?” Brendon called “Help me out here won't you? I have a high fever, shivers aches and sweats and abdominal pains.” 

Oli and Tyler walked over to where Brendon and the patent were, making a small circle around him. 

“Have you tried an IV for Hydration?” Patrick piped up, walking over to the group. 

“Nah that’s useless mate, you need an ice pack.” Oli said.

Suddenly the patient piped up, “I think I’m gonna be sick!” He said but they all ignored him in favor of arguing. 

“An ice-pack?” Tyler questioned. “The man is complaining if chills and you want to give him an ice pack?” 

“No offense Ols but Tyler’s got a point there.” Brendon said. 

“Can I get a bucket or something?” The man asked more frantically once again being ignored. 

“The ice pack will help the temperature.” Oli said. 

“Look Oli, I see where you’re coming from but I don’t want to end up gibbing the guy pneumonia.”

Almost as soon as the words left Brendon’s mouth, the patient projectile vomited all over the four of them. As Tyler looked down on his scrubs he saw that it wasn’t normal vomit but rather bloody vomit.  

“Aw Shit!” Brendon said looking down at his clothes and then the patient. “This is fucking gross”

“And we only have like twenty minutes until we get to go home!” Patrick complained.

“Were gonna run an endoscopy at some point.” Tyler said. 

“What? No! I just need something for the fever, I’m fine really.”  The patient began babbling, trying to stand on shaky legs. 

“Look, you need to sit back down mate.” Oli said trying to direct the man back down to the bed but he shook his head and began trying to wiggle out of Oliver’s grip. 

Eventually he wiggled his way out but didn’t have the strength to hold himself up as his eyes rolled back into his skull and he passed out in a heap. The man’s head hit the floor pretty hard and his forehead split open, bleeding into the floor. The four boys rushed to hall him up, blood mixing in with the vomit on their scrubs. 

After an hour or two they managed to get the man under control, starch his head and run some tests, leaving him in the care of the nurses for the next three days while they had a shift break. The locker rooms were packed so tightly that they all opted to just go home and shower much to Tyler’s resistance as the last thing he wanted in his baby was blood and vomit. The only way he was letting them anywhere near his car was if they put plastic bags on the seats which they begrudgingly did. 

 

And so, exhausted and covered in blood and vomit Tyler, Brendon, Oli and Patrick trudged to their dark, mostly box filled home, trying to fit through the door at the same time only to find out the hard way it was too narrow to fit four full-grown men at the same time. 

Almost as soon as they were through the door they were met with an audible crash followed by shattering glass. They all jumped out of their skin, Brendon letting out a high pitched shriek and ending up in Oli’s arms bridal style. “My hero!” Brendon sighed mockingly making kissy noises as he neared Oli’s face. “Wanker” Oli said grumpily as he dumped Brendon on the floor, flat on his ass.

“What the hell was that?” Patrick said, looking to the others curiously. 

“I dunno Trick… this is a pretty old house. I’d say it was probably the ghost of an old lady who was murdered here coming out for vengeance. You probably look just like her husband who killed her!” Brendon said in a menacing tone from his spot on the floor, earning an eye roll from Patrick who ignored him. 

“Why the fook did we let ‘im live with us again?” Oli sighed out, crossing his arms and scowling at Brendon. Tyler simply shook his head and headed over to the light switch, 

“It sounded like it came from the kitchen,” He said, leading the way down the hall. As they walked another series of bumps and crashes came, growing louder and louder with every step they took. Tyler held up a hand to signal the group to stop before holding up one finger, then two and finally… three. 

They all charged into the kitchen at full speed to see the flower-pot that was once on the windowsill shattered across the floor and dirt strewn all over the room. Also on the floor was the box that was filled with cups that Oli had brought over from his old place, the porcelain was all over the floor in shards. The box was now upside down on the floor and… moving?

The four boys looked at one another expectantly and then back to the box. “I’ll do it,” Patrick said, putting on a brave face before stepping forward.

“This is just like in all the horror movies, the unsuspecting victim, thinking he is brave is about to release the ghost from its prison before his soul is devoured!” Brendon called out.

“Would you shut up? It’s not a ghost, it’s a-” Patrick pulls the box up quickly before jumping backward for safety. 

“It’s a kitten!” Tyler cries out as his gaze lands on the tiny black floof laying on its back gnawing on its tail. The other three awe at it, causing the kitten to pause its activities and look up at the four of them. 

“That is the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Brendon calls, jumping up and down excitedly.

“Tyler! Can we keep him? He is too precious to throw out!” Patrick begs, batting his eyes at Tyler who smiles.

“Oh no! There is no fookin way that thing is staying. Look what it did to me mum’s cups!” Oli said grouchily, pointing to the shattered porcelain “And you lot want to keep it?” 

“Relax, Oscar the grouch. Just stay in your trash can.” Patrick said taking a step closer to the kitten. “Look, he is a harmless little-” Patrick was cut off by the kitten hissing viciously and swiping at Patrick's outstretched hand, cutting deep into his skin with his tiny, razor-sharp claws before biting into his hand. Patrick let out a scream as he jumped back, his hand now dripping with crimson blood as the kitten arched its back and hissed again. The others glanced away with an audible ‘oooh’ followed by Tyler mumbling “That’s gotta hurt”

“That thing is satan’s fucking cat!” Patrick screamed, stumbling back. 

“I dunno mate, I think it’s starting to grow on me,” Oli said sweetly earning a glare from the others. 

Tyler and Brendon ran to Patrick’s aid as Oli closed in on the kitten to shoo it away. “Right ya little blighter! Time for you to leave.” Oli said as he stepped toward the little black fur-ball. Suddenly the kitten raced toward him and began purring and rubbing up against Oli’s legs. The others looked at him, each of their jaws hinged open, gaping at him.

“If that’s Satan’s cat then I think I found Satan,” Tyler joked while Oli just stood and stared in amazement and horror at the little creature who was now attempting to climb his legs.

Not long after, Patrick was bandaged and all of them were cleaned up. The kitten refused to leave Oli’s side and even went so far as to follow him into the bathroom and sit by the shower, watching while Oli cleaned himself and then jumping into his slightly damp body as soon as he had pulled on his pajamas on. 

They now found themselves sitting on the couches in the TV room. Oli had the cat asleep curled up on his lap and Brendon’s head lazily placed in his shoulder, his glasses digging into him uncomfortably since Brendon had removed the contacts he wore during the day while he just sat there grumpily, too stubborn to complain and not really wanting Brendon to moveif he was comfortable.

“If the cat’s going to stay here, what should we name him?” Brendon asked the room from his seat next to Oli.

“How about two-faced, double-crossing evil son of a-” Patrick began to yell before being cut off by Tyler exclaiming “Beelzebub!”, “And Oli can be Lucifer,” He continued with a chuckle as the others all nodded in agreement.

“You lot are sooo funny, I was the one who didn’t want the thing, so of course, it’s gonna bloody well take a liking to me,” he sighed, 

“I think Lucifer would work well.” Brendon said while eyeing the kitten. Before peering up at Oli for confirmation. 

“Right so Lucifer it is.” Oli agreed. 

“I hope you know that I never signed up for any of this.” Tyler said looking around the room. 

“I didn’t even want one room mate, let alone three! Let alone a cat.”

“Well, just think how lucky you are that you had satan himself move in to take care of Lucifer.” Patrick joked. 

“Yeah. Well, I’m gong to bed.” Tyler said standing to make his way up the stairs. 

“Me too. It’s been so long I forget what a bed feels like.” Patrick said standing up as well. 

“Brendon?” Tyler asked, inviting him to walk up to his room with them. 

“Nah,” Brendon replied looking over at Oli who was too distracted by the cat on his lap. “I think I’ll stay up and keep Oliver company… you know. Make sure the cat doesn’t kill him or whatever,” 

“Okay, sure,” Tyler said raising raising his eyebrows at Patrick suggestively as they left the two of them alone. 

“That was odd.” Patric commented once they were out of earshot. 

“I’ll just keep Oliver company” Tyler imitated Brendon.

“There’s no way he actually likes him.” Patrick laughed “... is there?” 

Tyler Simply shrugged “it was one comment, probably nothing. You know Brendon is flirtatious so he probably meant nothing by it.” Tyler dismissed the idea before walking off to bed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! What a ride! Thanks for reading the latest installment! So... what do you think? Does Brendon have a crush or is it just him being friendly? Also what a sky that *almost* kiss! 
> 
> I love hearing your guys’ feedback so please drop me a comment (I almost always reply) and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> I will see you all in the next one, bye for now!


End file.
